Being a Secret
by Storiesfordays
Summary: Some people don't know she exists, or just don't remember. The ones who do know about her think she's a criminal, the thing is; she's just a normal teenager... Well kind of. That saves and or kills people. Yeah, not normal I guess. Rated T for swearing;)
1. Chapter 1: Two faced

_**Hello everybody! This is a story that I just started thinking about while I was rewatching season 2 of Young Justice. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write but I hope it's a lot.**_

 _ **I only own my OC...**_

* * *

 **|Gotham City**

 **|January 1, 16:16 EST**

As I was running, I could feel the wind hit my face. It was cold for January but not cold enough to be wearing my extra warm winter suit. I tried to be as discreet as I could running on top of the apartment buildings trying to not be heard or seen, trying to make out my surroundings in the dark. Though it didn't help that I was in the wrong city...

 ** __Flashback__**

 **|Star City**

 **|5hours ago**

"Ok boss. We have the cargo, now what?" Asked Jerry on the phone. I could only hear what he was saying. I did some research on these guys, they're pretty good at keeping things covert, but then again, nobody can keep anything from _me_.

I was concentrating on what Jerry was saying when some a-hole tried to punch me. I guess hiding behind they're 'cargo' wasn't such a good idea... I dodged his punch and then kicked his legs from under him. I was really mad at him for getting me discovered ,even though it was kinda my fault, that I decided to crush his shin. He's probably gonna need a little bit of help to get up.

As he was screaming in pain, I started to get ready for the wave of men that was coming. And then I waited " Nothing?" I asked under my breath. Weird, they always come running, unless... Shit! They were waiting for me. How did they know I was coming?

I decided to come out of my hideout. I walked to the front of the metal cargo and lo and behold; they were waiting for me, great.

"I don't believe we had an appointment miss... Umh sorry, I don't seem to remember your name." He said grinning.

"Long time no see JerkFace. What? Missed me so much you decided to set me up?" I asked sarcastically. Avoiding my question, he started walking while throwing his coin in the air with one hand and catching it with the other looking at it then turning his gaze back to me and suddenly catching the coin in his left hand and started to look at it attentively.

" You know Thorn, the reason why I like you so much is because you are kind of like a coin. Let me explain. You act so flirty and fun, like any other normal teenager on one side and on the other, you act like a very dangerous criminal." He said then threw the coin at me. I looked at it and realized that it was basically a taser, but I was too late and it shocked me unconscious.

I woke up groggy and with a major headache. I blinked a few times and realized that I was tied to a chair with, what I'm guessing, an inhibitor collar attached to my neck. I started looking at my surroundings and saw Jerry sharpening his knive while glancing at me from time to time. On a second look I saw that we were probably in a basement seeing that the only windows were right under the ceiling and were covered up with wood that they spray painted black.

"Take a good look at this place doll ,because it's the last one that you're ever gonna see." He told me laughing in my face. I opened my mouth to talk but he cut me off. "Oh, and don't even try hypnotizing me with your voice, the pretty necklace around your neck is specially programmed to stop whatever it is you do." He said pulling away from my face with a smirk.

"Oh no you got me, my only power discovered," I said like one of those girls from some movie in the 70s "but you forgot one thing, _**releasing me Jerry honey** " _I added telepathically with a silky smooth voice while he was looking me in the eyes.

Jerry then started untying me and took the collar off. " _Now Jerry. Forget what happened and especially, forget everything about me."_ I said next to his ear in a soft whisper still using my _ability._

I got out of the building and used my phone to localize myself; Gotham City. The city that hates me the most, especially the bad guys here. I climbed a building and started running realizing it was maybe 5pm.

 _ **_End Of Flashback_**_

While I was running I turned around and saw a shadow jumping into an alley. 'Curiosity killed the cat,' I thought " but then again, satisfaction brought it back." I whispered to myself.

I followed where the shadow went and found myself in a sewer. I started moving deeper into the sewer and found them. I got there just in time to see the end of the fight; Clayface versus teenagers in colourful suits.

They started talking while walking to the tunnel opposite. As they were walking one of them turned around and looked in my direction, he had a red 'S' on his black shirt and his deep blue eyes were boring holes in my emerald green ones.

" Hey Superboy! You coming?" Asked a little green guy. " Heu... Supey?" He asked and looked where Supeboy was looking. I had already ducked into the shadows so he couldn't see me. " Yeah, yeah I'm right behind you, sorry." He said turning around slowly to face the green boy.

As they were leaving I slid my back on the sewer wall and sighed; "yup, curiousity did almost kill the cat " I told myself in a loud whisper.

* * *

 ** _End of chapter one... I like how it looks right now. If there is any problem with it, let's say a character isn't well written then please let me know. Same with mistakes in general. Please don't forget that I am a beginner at writing._**

 ** _Oh and I almost forgot_**

 ** _Merry Christmas:)_**


	2. Chapter 2: City of Nightmares

**Hi guys! Here is chapter two. As you may see in this and following chapters I may change the plot from the episode but the ending stays the same. The start and the end from each episode are respected just not the middle that I may change just to add Thorn inside of it. I will also add extra scenes that I may invent if I see the need. ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **I own Thorn...**

* * *

 **|Mount Justice**

 **|A few minutes later**

As Superboy entered the debriefing room he kept thinking about what or rather who he saw after they defeated Clayface. They were in the sewers, alone. Or that's what he thought. After Clayface got turned into solid rock, he heard a heartbeat that was coming from the opposite direction everyone was going in. Superboy got curious so he turned around but he didn't expect what he saw; green eyes that looked like precious gems were looking back at him.

He wanted to go after them but Beast Boy snapped him out of his stance. He looked at Beast Boy who was now looking in the direction he saw the eyes so he looked back too. Gone. The person was gone.

"You ok Superboy? You seem disturbed." Asked Nightwing intrigued by the way the half kryptonien was spacing out in the middle of heading to the hallway that led to the showers.

"No, actually. We need to talk. I think I saw- " he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when Atom showed up on the screen. Superboy decided to go take a shower to leave Nightwing do his job. He told himself he'd tell him about it later.

* * *

 **|Gotham , somewhere on rooftops**

 **|same day, 19:37 EST**

As I was walking on rooftops to find a way to get out of this city, I thought about him. 'This is why I hate this city' I thought. We were best friends but one day he just left. He came back a few weeks later and told me that he became Robin. I had figured much since he was wearing the suit.

The thing is, I told him to be careful. I told him to not get close to that crazy clown. He didn't listen to me, not that he ever did though. He was the only one who trusted me to not use my _abilities_ on him. I trusted him too. I couldn't risk getting discovered. He came to see me almost everyday after patrol if the knight didn't see him. This was going on for a few months and then he just stopped.

I started looking for him. Nothing. Not even one sign of him so I freaked out! I even kept tabs on Batman, as discreetly as I could, but he was always alone. I searched and searched for him, he just disappeared.

One day as I was stopping a shipment of laughing gas for no one else but Joker himself, I heard his minions talk about how their _boss_ gave a good beating to 'wonder bat'. They talked about it for a few minutes until the man himself showed up and asked them what they were talking about, and even corrected them. I can still remember what he said; " Oh I didn't just give him a beating, no. I also sent that Robin bird fly 6ft under ground." He even started laughing. I just got so mad that I killed both the goons slowly after he left and destroyed the whole shipment.

I cried for a week after that and decided to move. That was about three months ago. I still can't forgive Joker for what he did but even less Batman for replacing him so easily. It's their fault _Jason_ is dead.

It was starting to get dark so I decided that I'd stay the night in a motel and the leave the next morning as soon as I can from this city of nightmares.

* * *

 **|Back at Mount Justice**

 **|Same day, 19:37**

Before they left for the Watchtower, Superboy pulled Nightwing away from the others. To Nightwing's eyes Superboy looked worried about something. He then thought that it may be about what he wanted to tell him earlier.

" Did something happen during the mission?" Asked Nightwing wanting to get straight to the point.

" I think someone was watching us." Answered Superboy after crossing his arms

" What do you mean think? Did you see who it was?"

"I only saw their eyes." Said Superboy. Nightwing was looking at him with a frown so he continued, " They were emerald green, they even looked like they sparkled or something." He added but Nightwing was still displeased.

"Are you sure that someone was there?" Asked the ex-boy wonder.

" I heard the heartbeat before I saw the eyes so yeah, I'm sure there was someone." Superboy responded a bit unsure himself now. Nightwing put his fingers in his hair and ruffled it thinking about who it could have been.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Keep a look out on your next missions and well see what to do with it when it happens again, if it does. Understood?" Said Nightwing with authority in each word. Superboy nodded then walked to the zeta tubes.

* * *

 **|Gotham, some motel**

 **|January 2, 7:22 EST**

I woke up with dried tears on my cheeks and some still falling down from the nightmares I had about Jason. "Yup, I officially despise this fucking city." I said pissed about still being here.

Yesterday before getting this room I came across a store with only one employee who happened to be a man. I worked my magic, got some clothes and ten bucks for breakfast easily without tiring myself too much. I was lucky it was a man because using my abilities on women is harder than on men unless they're interested in the opposite sex.

I got out of the bed and put on the black jeans that I got. I thought I'd keep them because I liked them a lot. They had cuts at the knees and some on the thighs. I then put the white comfy sweater that was almost off my right shoulder and my combat boots. I thought about french braiding my long brown hair but then remembered that I also got a black beanie so I put it on instead. I put my 'work' clothes in a duffel bag that I borrowed from Jerry and got out of there.

As I was walking I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down and saw a cat. A tiger cat. I bent down, grabbed the cat and went in the nearest alley way. I started petting the cat until _he_ showed up. When I saw dark red portal appear I grinned.

"This is gonna be fun" I whispered in Teekl's ear before Klarion stepped out of the portal.

" Princess" said Klarion as he bent down on one knee, took my left hand and kissed the top of it.

" Always so romantic Klary?" I asked full on knowing of his crush on me. He likes the way I work, also likes my abilities. He sometimes get mad that I'm also a good guy from time to time. Unfortunately for me, he's the only one who my abilities don't work on, but I think it's because he's from a different dimension.

He got up and started getting close to me. I felt like teasing him so when he took a step forward, I took one backwards. He knew this was going to be long and he didn't want someone calling the Justice League so he put a shield around us to stop people from seeing us.

"Tease" he said playfully. Most people are scared of him because he's like a kid with money in a candy store; he wants everything and no matter how, he's gonna get it. But as soon as I'm there he changes into a normal guy. He's a great guy actually but he's a little bit too old for me though, that doesn't seem to bother him.

As he took one more step forward, I backed up into a wall. Teekl jumped off my arms and walked away from us.

" Why are you here Klarion?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

" But to see you of course. I sensed your presence in Gotham and I thought it was weird because you hate it here so I sent Teekl and she told me it was really you" he says looking me up and down and then sliding his hand over my left arm.

" Weirdly enough, I don't believe you." I said crossing my arms.

I have two other abilities that not even Jason knew about; I know when somebody's lying and if a person touches me/ I touch them, I can feel what they are feeling. Those two do work on Klarion unfortunately for him.

He takes my hands in his and makes our fingers cross. "Fine. We need your help." He admits hesitantly, looking at our hands. I shake his hands off of mine and yell; " WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'WE'? I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME TO THE LIGHT!" I started freaking out. I couldn't believe he did that to me! I told him I wanted nothing to do with those guys.

" Emerald, calm down. Ok? I only talked to Black Menta about you and I said nothing about your powers." He said trying to calm me down. "Besides, it's a job. You can't refuse it."

I calmed down but I was a little irritated that he didn't ask me first.

"Fine, what does he want?"

* * *

 **And done! Next chapter we learn what Black Menta wants from Emerald. I wanted to call her Blake but I think Klarion's real name is Blake so I didn't want to have her with the same name as him.**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3:Past unlocked

**|Gotham, same place and time**

"Fine. What does he want?" I asked bitterly. He knew I'd agree to this because he knows I can't say no to a job.

"He wants you to be a right hand with Deathstroke." He answered enthusiasticly. He was happy but something felt wrong about this.

"Klarion... You know I only take short term jobs." I said trying to hide the fact that I was concerned about all this. He looked disappointed. He looked down and took both my hands into his and started rubbing circles with his thumbs on on the back of them.

"Please princess, do it for me." He said rising his head to look me directly in the eyes. He still had to have his head bent forward a little bit since I was about three inches shorter than him but, it was still a really good move from his part. He was acting like a child, something that I can't resist to or say no to, and he knew it.

I rolled my eyes then nodded. " But, I want to be well payed and only until he finds someone permanent." He smiled and went in for a kiss. I wasn't prepared for that but luckily, when his lips were a few millimetres from mine, Teekl jumped up into my arms. I laughed and whispered in Teekl's ear a small thank you while an angry Klarion opened up a portal for the two of them.

"Tomorrow at 9pm on the docks. You'll need your weapons, clothes and bathroom essentials." He added before walking into his portal with Teekl following right behind him. Emediatly after that, I started asking myself if that was a good idea.

* * *

 **| Gotham , her old apartment**

 **| 21:48**

I got out of the apartment and locked the door. As I looked back at it, I recalled the promises between me and Jason. This place was my home and also kind of his too. It wasn't luxurious but we could've worked on it. I didn't need much, and neither did he. This was the place where I once wished would be where I could be with him forever, even in the darkest of times. I guess nothing really goes the way we plan them.

 ** _1hour and 17minutes ago..._**

I was walking back to where it all started. The place I grew up in. Where the police told me my dad died. Where my mom became a criminal for Two Face. Where she got arrested. Where Jason and I would hang out, hoping the police wouldn't find us. Where I started this line of work. This is the place I love the most even with all the memories I know I don't deserve.

I got in the apartment using the spare key that I hid under the dusty and old 'welcome' rug in front of the door. It was cliché but nobody would think to look there because of that. I stepped in and looked at my surroundings; just as I left it. The old crusty and disgusting couch was still in the middle of the small living space and the kitchenette was as empty as ever. Well, except for the few knives I forgot that were on the counter.

I walked to my room and went into it. I turned the lights on, sat on my bed and as I was sitting there, I remembered the pranks and little things that Jason and I once used to plan in here. I got up and literally jumped to my closet because it was that close to my bed. I looked trough it and found what I was looking for. It was a small but sharp blade with a tiny emerald incrusted on the handle. On the blade there was an inscription on it; _To my favourite criminal,_ with a heart at the end. My mom gave me this right before she got taken away from me. My mom always used to tell me how I was her special little gem. It wasn't only because of my abilities but mostly because I was her daughter, and her only family. I went to see her once at the prison she's at, but that was the first and last time.

I walked back to the kitchen and got a small chill. I looked to my left and the window was opened. I turned around while reaching for one of the knives that were on the counter. I soon realized that they were gone and I was now facing a very broad and muscled chest with a bird insignia in the middle. I took a step back and I was cornered because of the counter.

He looked me right in the eyes and before I could say anything, he sighed and his expression went soft.

"Why are you back Emerald?" He asked in a loud whisper

"How did-" I didn't even get the time to finish my question that he cut me off. "Did you really think I didn't know about you? Where he would sneak off after patrol or on his free time? That he didn't tell me about you? Or, how after the accident you started following Batman?!" He said in a deep voice that was kind of... Scary.

"Wait you knew I was tracking him? Did he know? Why did you never tell me about what happened? Do you even know how I found out? I learned it from The Jocker! He didn't even tell me himself I just heard him brag about it!" I answered on the brink of tears. I was so mad at him and he didn't seem to care. He was just standing there, his face had a guilty look that almost made me cry for real.

"I'll ask you again. Why are you back Emerald?" I pulled myself up on the counter and sat on it. I then looked down at my hands that were on my lap and looked at the place where Klarion kissed it and hesitated to tell him about it.

"Two Face set me up. He kidnapped me and brought me here, back to Gotham, to kill me. It would have worked, you know, but his right hand didn't do his research properly and didn't know the extent to my abilities." I said still looking down to my hands.

"You're hiding something from me Emerald. Superboy said he saw you down in the sewers watching them." "That was an accident. I swear. I just got curious." I said bringing my hands up in defence. Nightwing sighed and stepped back.

"Fine, but when you're ready to talk about the rest-" he threw me an earpiece," just give me a call. It's frequence is hooked to mine so I'll be the only one to hear you." He added and then left by the window. 'So that's where Jason got that from, huh.'

* * *

 **|Gotham, Blackgate**

 **|22:47**

The last time I was in this prison was 2 years ago, when I was 13. It's just as it used to be. Cold and quiet. This is where mom told me to stop my ' _escapades_ ' as she would call them. Although I got mad at her for telling me to stop, I still need her advice today.

I got into the room with the speaking booths and sat at one. I waited for a few minutes thinking she wouldn't come and see me because she was done with me, but then the door opened.

"You have twenty minutes Ruby." Said the guard as she let her in first, closed the door and only let a small gap as she stayed on the other side. I thought it was weird until I remembered that one of the guards said she had special privileges since was a perfect inmate. I looked at her and just realized how right dad was when he used to say I looked liked her. Mom had mid-length dark red hair (although mine was long and brown) and we had the same hair line. She had green eyes and a small nose with full lips like mine.

"You look beautiful Em." Was the first thing she told me with a smile.

"I'm sorry mom. I- I overreacted the last time and then- and then he-he" I don't know why, but seeing her and hearing her voice just made me cry and I couldn't stop it. Seeing her reminded me of how alone I was without her and made me realize how much lonelier I got without Jason.

"I know honey, I know. I heard on the news. I'm guessing you skipped town?" I wasn't able to speak so I just nodded. "I'm also going to guess this isn't why you're here." She added. She looked at me with sad eyes as I tried to calm down and stop the tears.

" I-I don't know what to-what to do mom." I told her the whole story in codes that I knew she would understand because we made them.

"Emerald, if even you are hesitating on 'going out' and doing what he told you, then maybe you should talk it out with 'Nolan' and tell him everything thing about that." She looked at me asking with her eyes if I understood and I did. Nolan was Nightwing. We take the first letter of their hero or criminal name and make a normal one out of it.

"Look baby, just do what you think is right. No one can tell you what to do."

"Thanks mom" For the first time in three months I finally genuinely smiled.

* * *

 **|Gotham, Wayne Enterprises' rooftop**

 **| 2:39 am**

"Hey Nightwing? We need to talk"

* * *

 ** _Done. Ok, so it's been a while, but for my excuse; school is pretty hard. I was just trying to get my grades up and now that I did I'm gonna try and post more on here. I'll try posting chapter 4 this weekend but we'll see._**

 ** _Dont hesitate to favorite and leave a review!_**

 ** _;)_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan Inside the Lie

**Wayne Enterprises rooftop**

 **Gotham**

After waiting 10 minutes, I saw a shadow coming up behind me. Then, I saw two more accompanying the first one. I readied the blade my mom gifted me and turned around ready to attack. I was halfway looking in their direction when a strong arm grabed my wrist at the speed of light, I switched the knife from hands and put it against the owner of that arm's neck. I was now looking directly at surprised pale green eyes. I looked behind him and saw Nightwing and some guy with gills who was holding in his right arm a black helmet that looked a lot like Menta's. I gave Nightwing a frightened look. He looked at me confused but soon realized that he hadn't told me about these two random guys.

"Oh, right. He started saying, this is Aqualad", he continued by pointing fish guy over on his right. "And the one who's holding you holding his life in your left hand is Kid Flash."

"Guys, this is Thorn."He looked at me and smirked, "our new ally."

Flash boy or whatever looked behind him while Nightwing introduced them and looked back at me.

"Soooo... can I let you go or will you, you know, stab me in neck?"

I let go of the knife and as soon as the clinking sound of the cold metal hitting the ground was heard, he let go of both of my hands. I steadied myself back on my feet not realizing I had been on my tip toes for that... missunderstanding. I stared Nightwing down no longer feeling scared but angry. Pretty sure he caught the message as he now had a guilty look on his face and apologized quietly. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards Aqualad.

"Why do you have that?" I asked pointing to the helmet he was holding. "Actually, I continued, why are these two even here?"

-"Well, ugh it's kind of a long story but in short, he's a spy who also happens to be Black Menta's son," he said pointing to Aqualad, "and he's here because he knows the plan and actually he's our backup plan in case you don't agree to Menta's offer." He added pointing the guy in the yellow suit.

I stepped back a little worried of how he knew about the offer.

"My father said Deathstroke was getting a right hand and proceeded by showing me a picture of you that I then showed Nightwing," he almost seemed like he was whispering because of how calm his tone was.

"Right... and let's say I'd rejected the proposal from Menta, what's he got to do with it all?"

-"We would have faked my girlfriend's death and then she would have taken the job instead as a new person." Kid Flash said looking a little pissed about the whole thing.

-"Wait wait wait." Nightwing had his arms in the air and looked like he had a headache. "Back up now. If you'd rejected? You already agreed?!" He asked confused.

"Well yeah."I replied a little unsure, I went back on my steps, picked up my knife from the cold cemented roof and continued, "I have to do it even though it's for the Light because I have this rule that whatever the job is, I take it and well, do it."

"You talked with my father?" He turned to look at Nightwing now himself confused. "Weird. He said nothing about you accepting the job. Maybe I had already gone and thus why he I hadn't heard about it."

I looked down at my feet and remembered the calmness of Klary's voice when he told me about the job.

"Thorn? You okay?" Asked Nightwing.

"Yeah." I raised my head back up and told them the whole thing with Klarion, well I left the details about the extent of our relationship out so that they wouldn't ask any questions.

-"So. What now?" I asked after I let them reflect on what I had just told them.

Kid Flash was looking at me in a weird way almost in a disgusted manner. He turned around facing Nightwing. I could feel the lack of trust coming from him.

"Why should we trust her? I mean she said it herself, Witch Boy asked her personally to basically join the Light's affiliates and you're telling us that she's on our side? What if she's on their side? What if," he turned around, walked towards me and looked me in the eyes, "what if she's playing us like were playing them?"

I smiled but then pushed him away and walked towards Nightwing. I threw the earpiece in the air so he'd catch it and walked off the edge of the building and pulled my grappling hook out.

 **Back on the roof**

Nightwing smiled as he watched Thorn make her exit. He turned back to look at his friends this time with a unpleased look on his face.

"I'm guessing she didn't like Kid Flash's attitude?" Asked Aqualad.

"No. No she didn't." Replied the acrobat.

-"What now? Do I tell Artemis to get ready?" Asked the speedster.

"Not yet. Let's wait a little longer."

 ** _~ Two hours ago~_**

"Nightwing? We need to talk."

I was standing on the rooftop and I was getting a little cold. I pulled my phone out and checked the weather.

'Minus 10' I thought. "Another reason to hate this city."

" I see you're not very whelmed when it comes to Gotham." I heard a voice behind me say. I put my phone back in my half belt on my thigh and turned around to once again face broad shoulders and a blue bird insignia.

" Jason?" He asked. I looked down at my feet and wanted to cry again. He looks a little like him which is probably why it's worse.

"How could you guys replace him so easily?" I asked looking up at him with tears threatening to escape my tear ducts.

"I was against it too." He said as he took his mask off. He knew I knew about their identies. Jason living with the Waynes and then shortly after becoming Robin. It was too easy but I guess that was because I knew him.

"I didn't like how easy it was for him to just find his replacement. But he did it because the kid, the new Robin, was going to get himself killed because of the stuff he was doing and Batman didn't want to have another Jason scenario on his hands so he took him in. He already had the basics down maybe more and so Batman made him better than Jason to make sure he wouldn't go the same way. He trained him harder and waited a little longer before putting him on the field." He put his hand on my face and swept the tear that was falling down my cheek away with his thumb. "He's good Em, but he'll never replace Jason and Batman knows that."

I looked up and saw tears streaming down his face. He quickly realized it and turned around quickly to dry them.

" So, anyway. What was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked turning back around to face me now with a swollen but dry face.

I told him about Klarion. Everything. Every single detail about our relationship and my abilities everything. He listened. Some bits about Klarion made him unhappy but he listened thru it all. He then told me the plan. He was going to come back with two other guys. He told me who they were and what they were planning.

"I'll be back with Aqualad and Kid Flash maybe Artemis but I think she has an early exam tomorrow so I don't think she'll come and you're going to act as if you didn't know. Be mad and nervous. It has to look real. I'm going to ask you to be part of our plan and you'll agree but you're going to tell them about Klarion, maybe not everything but just enough so that they doubt how much you're on our side." He handed me another earpiece.

"Once they start to not trust you act as if you're done with the plan and throw this at me so that they think we're done and that we're going to cut the communication between us. Got it?" I smiled because but I was still unclear on the why we were doing this.

"Why are we lying to them though? Don't you trust them?" I asked intrigued by his reasons.

"Of course I trust them but I just I need another person on the inside. Someone the Light can trust. Someone who never was and who will never be trusted by the Justice League, or so they think."

" A long as the Light getting destroyed is the final result I'm in" I said and soon enough after, he left.


End file.
